Moments
by somethingwithatail
Summary: Collection of one-shots. Updated at least weekly. Random pairings but all het. Now up: Lee and Parvati - Again Sometime - Parvati overhears plans for a prank and decides that she's going to help. What is her real motive though?
1. What Might Have Been

This will be a bunch of unconnected and completely random one-shots. Most of which will involve some sort of romantic or sexual interaction to varying degrees. This one mostly fits with canon which will also vary from one-shot to one-shot. The pairings are being picked with a random number generator and two numbered lists of characters. There will be no slash, as I don't really write slash. So, all het. pairings but other than that, random.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter world. Anything you recognize belongs to either JKR or (if you recognize it from the world of fanfiction) one of the many authors on the web who came up with things before me.

Also, I give credit specifically to C. Adrien Cummings, author of "A Drabble a Day" for the random pairings made into short fics (drabbles in his case) on a regular basis idea. However, I am nowhere near good enough to whip out a fic a day (even a drabble) so mine are hopefully going to be weekly. I might make more than one a week sometimes and I might miss a week, but my goal is to average at least 1 a week. Wish me luck and here is my first one:

Hermione and Remus

(It's set in the summer before the trio's 5th year at Grimmauld Place)

**What Might Have Been**

Ron, Ginny, and the twins were in the kitchen cleaning up after a prank gone wrong. She happened to know that Ron was actually innocent and was just caught in the middle of it. Hermione, luckily, had been up in her room still and had only just come down after Mrs. Weasley had already finished yelling and sentencing all those involved - including Sirius for some reason. Hermione was okay with that because it gave her some alone time to get some reading done.

She had a to-read list a mile long so she curled up in her favorite armchair in the drawing room. It wasn't the most pleasant of rooms but they had cleaned it out some. As she sat there reading, she didn't notice a pair of eyes watching her from the doorway.

* * *

Remus chuckled to himself as he left the kitchen where Sirius and the Weasley kids were all cleaning up a mess of pink suds, sticky green goo and feathers. He found it quite funny that Mrs. Weasley had blamed Sirius for her children's prank, simply because it had been meant for him. Remus personally thought that Molly ought to be apologizing to Sirius for their behavior, but he was pretty sure that Sirius enjoyed the attempt to prank him anyway.

He made his way to the drawing room with his most current book. He started toward his favorite chair but immediately noticed that it was occupied. He raised his eyebrow at the young brunette reading a thick tome during the summer.

"Homework, Miss Granger?" Remus asked teasingly.

Hermione looked up quickly and blushed. "Actually, I've already finished my summer homework. This is just a book I've been wanting to read."

"Ah," he walked closer and peeked at the cover, reading it out loud, "Totally Transfigured: The Complete Guide to N.E.W.T. Transfiguration." He raised his eyebrow at her reading choice, "Not homework, Miss Granger?"

Hermione frowned, "No, Professor Lupin, this textbook isn't an accepted work for Hogwarts, though I'm not sure why. It seems accurate enough to me so far."

Remus nodded his head and smiled, "Yes, Minerva is quite finicky about her textbooks. Oh, and please, call me Remus. I won't be doing any more teaching any time soon."

Hermione blushed again, "Okay, Remus, but you have to call me Hermione then. 'Miss Granger' is too formal, it makes me feel like I need to take notes on what you say." She laughed at her joke about herself and Remus joined in a bit.

"Very well, Hermione." Remus looked just a bit uncomfortable saying her name and she blushed again when he did.

"So, what are you reading, Pr-Remus?" she corrected herself mid-word.

Remus looked down at his book and brought it up to show her, "Actually, it's a work of fiction: A muggle book about a werewolf."

She quickly read the back and then asked, "Is it good so far?"

When he said it was, she continued by saying that her father had always been into fantasy stories and might be interested in reading it.

Remus had sat down on the couch across from Hermione at some point in their conversation, but he now stood up saying, "Well, I won't bother you anymore. I'll let you read in peace."

"No!" Hermione said a bit too loudly and quickly, "I- I like the company," she stammered and blushed.

Remus just nodded and sat back down on the couch. Their eyes caught for a moment. In that moment, Remus saw confusion and interest in Hermione's eyes. He was intrigued. She was interested by him? No, he decided, it had to be the book. He felt his thought was confirmed when her eyes turned back down to her book. Remus also opened his book, but couldn't help but notice the blush creep back onto Hermione's face.

* * *

Hermione sat in the comfortable silence, reading her book and only looking up every once in awhile, to steal glances at the werewolf in front of her, who was also reading. She couldn't help but admit that she fancied this man just a bit. He was intelligent, mature, and loved reading almost as much as she herself loved reading! He was almost perfect. _His_ _one flaw would have to be his age_, Hermione mused to herself, _sometimes I feel much older than my actual age, so I guess it's no surprise that I fancy an older man_.

She sighed to herself, which caused Remus to look up at her. She ducked her head back down into her book, embarrassed that he had caught her staring at him.

Just then, one of the twins stuck his head in the room as he was running by and said quickly, "Dinner."

Hermione placed the bookmark between the pages and closed her book before looking up to see Remus doing the same. Hermione noticed her legs tingle a bit from being tucked underneath the rest of her while she was reading. She knew they had fallen asleep but decided to try to stand up anyway. She stood but her legs just wouldn't cooperate and she started to crumple to the floor.

"Woooaahh – Ooof!" She was saved by strong arms pulling her back up.

"Careful there!" exclaimed Remus as he steadied her, "Are you alright?"

Hermione blushed deeply as she realized that his hands were resting on her waist and answered shyly, "Sorry, my feet seem to have fallen asleep."

"That's okay. I didn't mind saving you." His hands left her waist, but as soon as they did she fell into him.

"Um, I'm not sure my legs are ready to cooperate yet," Hermione said with a bit of a laugh as she tried to push herself off of his chest. His very muscled chest she couldn't help but notice.

"Well, we'll just have to work together to keep you standing for a bit then, huh?" he said with a chuckle.

She smiled up at him and their eyes once again locked. Hermione had no idea how much time passed as she stared into the depths of his hazel orbs. They exuded so much wisdom, knowledge, and suffering. So much suffering and pain.

Their faces had been getting closer and closer until their lips were almost touching. Hermione closed her eyes and felt the soft brush of his lips against hers.

"Hermione! Where'd you go?" Ron's voice yelled from outside the door, "Dinner's ready!"

Hermione and Remus jumped apart and quickly turned to the door, already on opposite sides of the room by the time Ron came traipsing through.

"Ah! Both of you. It's dinner time. Didn't Fred tell you?" Ron turned around and headed back out the door, toward the kitchen.

Hermione and Remus stared at each other from across the room just for a moment. That moment was long enough for Hermione to see the suffering and pain and guilt swimming in his eyes. He shook his head sadly and walked away, leaving Hermione to think of what might have been.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think and feel free to alert + me or the story so you know when I update it. The next update should be within the week. I welcome criticism! Please review.


	2. Again Sometime

That's right, I'm updating even before the week is up! Yay! I actually got bored a few nights ago and cut up little pieces of paper and wrote names on all of them. So, now I really am pulling the pairs out of a hat, a sparkly, plastic top hat from my senior prom, in fact. This latest one was pretty fun to write and I think it fits with canon actually. I can't seem to find my HP books right now to check. They're all together somewhere… Anywho, I hope you enjoy:

* * *

Lee and Parvati

**Again Sometime**

(Set at Hogwart's during OotP, after the famous Weasley Escape)

Lavender and Parvati were sitting low in the couch by the common room fire, like they usually did on weeknights. They were, of course, listening around them for some juicy gossip. Right then, they were listening in on a conversation that Lee Jordan was having with Angelina Johnson. Originally, they had thought that he was, once again, trying to convince her to go out with him. However, as they listened for a few more moments, it became apparent that they were talking about a prank.

Lavender sighed and whispered, "It's just some stupid prank. Let's go up to bed. Nothing's happening tonight."

She started to get up but noticed that Parvati wasn't following her, but instead still listening in on the two seventh year's conversation.

"Are you coming or not?"

"No," responded Parvati distractedly, "I'm going to stay and listen some more. It might get interesting."

Lavender rolled her eyes and muttered a, "Whatever," as she headed up to their dormitories. Lavender knew that Parvati really was just hoping she'd get something on Lee so she could blackmail him into dating her or something. Heck, she'd be doing the same thing if she wasn't intent on doing just that to another certain Gryffindor…

* * *

"It will not be dangerous! There is no way w… …be fine... …all I'd need you to do is watch while I…"

Parvati sighed in frustration after Lavender left. Her marks had lowered their voices some since she had gotten up and left. She was only catching bits and pieces of the conversation now.

She tried to look for a closer place to sit where she could still be discreet. Noticing an abandoned magazine laying on the floor next to a closer chair, the dark-haired girl casually got up and sauntered over to it, easily acting like it was the most natural thing in the world for her to randomly get up from her seat and pick up a random magazine and sit in the seat right next to two of the few people left in the common room.

She opened the magazine and pretended to read by turning the page every once in a while. She was, obviously, really listening to Lee and Angelina again.

"Lee, I've told you. It's not that I don't want to get back at Umbridge. Everything she's been doing is awful, but I just don't have time. We still have N.E.W.T.'s to worry about. Not to mention all of the drama from Quidditch! You just commentate; you don't have to worry about all the other stuff."

"Are you done making excuses now?" was Lee's bored response.

"Ugh!" Angelina looked like she was going to slap Lee, "I've had enough of this, and you. Just leave me alone!" With that, Angelina stormed off and up into her own dormitories.

Parvati watched as Lee followed Angelina's departure with a sad expression on his face. He looked so much more handsome when he was smiling. His sexy brown eyes closed as he leaned his head back in apparent frustration. He was sprawled out in his chair, with one leg hanging over the arm of the chair and one of his own arms slung over his eyes. She was just admiring how relaxed and graceful he looked sitting in a chair when suddenly, his head snapped up and he looked straight at her.

* * *

Lee sighed and watched as the girl he'd fancied since his third year walked away after denying him again. This time he hadn't been asking for a date, though he wouldn't mind one of those either. No, he had only been asking for help with a prank. He couldn't help but think sourly that she would have helped Fred if he'd asked her.

He leaned his head back as he tried to think of who else he could ask to help with his plan. He wondered for a second if either of the younger Weasley's were used to helping with pranks because of Fred and George. He guessed Ginny would probably be more likely to be able to help. The way the twins talked, Ron was more often the target of said pranks and Ginny was growing up to be a little prodigy.

Suddenly he felt like someone was watching him and he could have sworn he'd heard a soft sigh come from someone nearby. He snapped his head up and locked eyes with Parvati Patil. Dread filled him. She was one of the worst gossipers in Gryffindor! _No,_ he decided, _scratch that, she's one of the worst in all of Hogwarts! _How long had she been there? Had she heard anything important? Would she tattle?

"Hi" she said with a smirk after she recovered from the shock of being caught staring.

_Oh no,_ thought Lee, _that smirk does not look good._

Worried, Lee asked, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," the younger girl answered smugly.

Lee almost growled at her, "Well, you're not going to tell anyone. Are you?"

"Well, I don't know. I might just let it slip tomorrow at breakfast…" she trailed off, still with that stupid smirk on her pretty face.

"What do you want?" Lee asked in a resigned voice.

"To help you."

Lee was so shocked he couldn't respond for a few seconds and just stared at Parvati.

"Earth to Lee?" Parvati waved her hand in front of his face.

"What? Why do you want to help? Is this some sort of trick?"

"Well, first of all, it's not a trick. And, I really just," she paused as if she were picking her words very carefully, "Well, I'd really like a chance to get back at Umbridge. Who better to enlist than the school's greatest prankster, who already happens to have a prank planned?"

Lee looked at her for a second then simply said, "Fred and George are the school's best pranksters. Everyone knows that, so your bit of attempted flattery didn't work."

"Ah," she said smartly, "But Fred and George aren't here anymore."

"Touche."

"Does that mean you'll let me help?" asked Parvati hopefully.

"Hey now, I never said that!" Lee was desperately trying to think of someone who he trusted a bit more than this gossiping 5th year who would help him. Angelina had really been his last resort though, unless he wanted to ask the youngest Weasley. He didn't really know her all that well either though.

"Oh come on," Parvati rolled her eyes, "You need me anyway. Angelina obviously isn't helping you. You have no one else to turn to."

"You don't know that," he answered childishly, "I could have a whole list of back-ups."

"Oh please! Angelina was your back-up. You asked Alicia earlier today and Katie yesterday. They both turned you down too."

Lee spluttered. How did she know so much? "Have you been spying on me or something?"

"Of course not," she said with a casual wave of her hand, "I'm just very well informed."

"More like good at eavesdropping," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" her tone was that of warning but Lee just shook his head as if to say, "Nothing."

"Well," Parvati stood to get up, "I guess you're all on your own then."

"No! You can help."

* * *

"Ok, are you sure you know what to do?" It was the next day and Lee was starting to regret trusting a gossipy 5th year to help him with his plan. They were currently standing outside of the castle beneath an open window.

Parvati rolled her eyes, "For the last time, yes, of course I know what to do. I cast a veiling charm around you, while you levitate the niffler."

Lee eyed her suspiciously. She'd been too cooperative so far. What was she getting out of this deal?

"And if someone comes by?"

"I'm practicing for my charms O.W.L.'s and all I'm veiling is a toad on the ground."

"Hey! I didn't tell you anything about a toad." Lee tried to remember if he had just forgotten, but he was pretty sure he hadn't said anything about a toad.

"Well, if someone asks what I'm practicing on, I can't very well say 'Oh, just Lee Jordan as he plays a prank on Um-'"

"Quiet!" Lee interrupted her, "What if someone overheard that?"

Parvati rolled her eyes and cast the veiling spell, "Well, get on with it already."

* * *

The wavy lines she could see emanating from her wand told her that her spell had worked and although she could still see Lee, she knew that anyone walking by would simply see her pointing her wand at the brick wall of the castle.

Parvati watched, a bit bored, as Lee concentrated on levitating the niffler through Umbridge's window. It wasn't open all the way so he was having a bit of a hard time squeezing it through from a distance. Boredom won out, and she let her eyes slide back down to admire Lee's backside. She couldn't help but wonder…

She took a couple of furtive looks around. No one was around and she looked up to see that the niffler was almost completely through the window. She might never have a better chance!

She quickly whispered, "Wingardium Leviosa." She sighed in relief as the veiling spell lingered. She hadn't been sure if it would. Then, she concentrated on the task at hand. She slowly lifted her wand, which was, by the way, pointed at the back of Lee's robes, and the material lifted as well. She grinned as it revealed skin. She lifted it a bit more, and a bit more. She'd almost reached his knees when she saw khaki.

"Oh bugger, he's wearing shorts," she said out loud and then clamped both hands to her mouth. This resulted in Lee's robes to fall back down, which in turn alerted Lee to what she had been doing.

He spun around and grabbed his robes, confused for a second. Then he seemed to put two and two together and turned on Parvati.

"So that's why you were helping! Hoping to get some blackmail? Or just a peek?" He walked toward her quickly and came to a stop inches from her.

"Well, no. Actually I was hoping for something else…" she trailed off.

"What?" Lee was still yelling.

Parvati smiled anyway and boldly said, "This." A look of confusion crossed Lee's face for just a moment before Parvati's lips met his.

* * *

The scheming woman's lips came crashing into his and Lee didn't pull away immediately, which ended up being his undoing. _Damn, is she a good kisser, _thought Lee before he completely lost coherent thought.

Finally coming up for air, some undetermined time later, Lee found himself looking into her eyes and asking, "Why?" He wasn't really sure what he was asking himself and was hoping she knew.

However, she just shrugged her shoulders and said, "We should do this again sometime." And with a wink, she was gone.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think. I gladly accept criticism, so if you didn't like it, feel free to tell me why. Also, if you did like it, I'd love to know what you like about it as well! Thanks!


End file.
